A Mind Pulled Asunder
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: (AU) KagInu A trapped mind, a power that eclipses all others, and one hellava persistent hanyou. Full and MUCH better sumary inside
1. Drug her

**A Mind Pulled Asunder**- Here would be the better summary for this fic. * Kagome was 5 when her father and his partner Dr.Taisho (inu's dad) were murdered for not revealing the location of the "shikon" (A highly advanced microchip that can control any military, navy, ect.. comp) to People who want to sell the chip in the black market. now Kagome's the only one who knows it's location and she's not telling. Well they don't want Kagome telling anybody else the location of the shikon, so they make her "disappear" for years by drugging her. 10 years later Inuyasha shows up, and sorta of, messes up the black marketers' plans.***__**

**__**

**__**

**_A Mind Pulled Asunder_**~**__**

A/N- This fic is a special fic. I like this fic better than any of the other ones I'm writing currently. I'm not sure why, I just do ^^; . So um, ya, hope you like! ^_^ (A/U)

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha and crew, merely the plot of this story.

_Prologue: Never turn back…_

__

__

         As heavy rain poured down, thunder crackled in the distance drowning out the sound of shouting, and a single gunshot…

         Kagome began to tremble as she stared at the now lifeless body of her father's partner. A tall woman with penetrating eyes stepped forward and smirked "now look at this, if you two had just decided to cooperate Dr.Taisho would still be alive, tisk tisk".

         Seta Higurashi turned to his only child, his precious little kagome and held her tightly "Kagome listen to me, as soon as I say I want you to run, get out of this house as fast as you can, do you understand?". Kagome looked up at her father perplexed, "what do you mean; I'm not going to leave you!" she choked out as she clung to him. Seta sighed, "listen to me kagome, you and I are the only other ones who know where to find the `Shikon` and I'm too big to escape without being noticed, you have to go Kagome, do it for me, please. Now go!".

      Kagome gave her father one last desperate hug, and then took off running through the hall as fast as she possibly could. "_For papa!"_ kagome reminded herself as she continued running. 

Kikyou turned her icy stare toward Seta, "so, Professor Higurashi, are you going to tell us where that wonderful little microchip is, or are we going to have to kill you too?".

Seta glared coldly at Kikyou "You will never get your hands on the Shikon!" he growled menacingly. Kikyou sighed in an annoyed manner "beep wrong answer, I suppose you like things the hard way as well" Kikyou scoffed as she made a gesture toward the now dead Dr.Taisho. Two large men in black suits descended toward Seta now, both with handguns positioned to kill.  

     Several loud gunshots rang in Kagome's ears as she abruptly stopped and turned back just in time to see her father's lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud. "papa…" Kagome breathed as her eyes widened in disbelief chills suddenly racking through her body. "PAAAAPAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran toward her father with all her might. 

     Collapsing next to him Kagome began shaking her father violently, trying to wake him up. "No, it's just a dream, this isn't happening, I'm really at home in my warm bed. Where I'll wake up tomorrow to see you again" Kagome barely whispered as tears continued flowing down her face.

    Suddenly the crude metal of a handgun connected with the back of Kagome's head roughly. Abruptly darkness began to consume Kagome as she fell limply on her father's cold body. The last words she heard being "drug her…".

~*~

A/N- OK people's what do you think, it's just the prologue so it's not big or anything (my prologues generally aren't very long  ^_^ ) So just tell me weather you liked it or not, and stuff like that please ^________^

              ~AngelWingsbaka~

Hello my muse(s)  (yes I'm talking to you, the readers of this fic) I need you guys to be good muses and review, please…. Pwetty please, I'll give you all cookies…. Please?

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is appreciated greatly!


	2. Girl of my Dreams

A Mind Pulled Asunder 

A/N-Yes that's right, I'm actually updating. I'm going to try to update it least one story every weekend now, and it will alternate between stories. This weekend it's this story ^-^

**IMPORTANT**- In this chapter there is dream sequence, and flashbacks. So both will be in _Italics_ and I'll let you know if it's a dream or a flash back before hand.

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha and co., merely the plot of this story.

-* -

Chpt:1 – Girl of my dreams

-Dream-

          _Seven year old_ _Inuyasha stared in horror from his hiding place in a cabinet with the door slightly open as his father was shot in the chest. He watched as Professor Higurashi hugged a small girl tightly and then told her to run. It was odd, for some reason Inuyasha felt as if he knew the girl, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name._

_      Then, as the girl was running several loud gunshots rang, hurting his sensitive ears, as he saw Professor Higurashi suffer the same fate that his father had been bestowed. Suddenly the small girl was there again, crying as she shook Professor Higurashi, but he didn't wake up._

_    A cruel voice ordered some one to drug the small girl, as a man in black came from behind the girl and knocked her out. From where he was hiding Inuyasha couldn't make out the figure of the person who had the cruel voice, but their voice alone chilled him to the bone. _

_    Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't in the cabinet, but was instead sitting in a chair in a room filled with police. He looked to the side and saw a newspaper on the table next to him, and on the front cover was a girl. That same small girl he'd seen when his father was killed, but no matter how hard he looked for it he couldn't find her name anywhere on the paper. _

_-End Dream-_

_-* -_

 Inuyasha woke with a start as the Limo hit a bump in the road jolting him out of his sleep. "Man, it was that weird dream again" Inuyasha fumed as he propped his elbow on the arm rest and looked out the window. "But, that girl… She keeps showing up in the dream, and I still can't remember her name, I can barely even remember what she looks like…" he sighed watching the scenery flash by. Inuyasha bounced in his seat hitting his head as the limo hit another bump "Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he rubbed his head. "I can't believe I let Sesshomaru talk me into this! ." He seethed angrily. 

-* -

-_FlashBack_-

    "_Explain to me why I'm doing this again!" Inuyasha huffed unhappily. Seshhomaru sighed inwardly as he handed his plane ticket to the woman "Because Inuyasha, I have important business to attend to overseas and I need YOU to go to the Takani residence to Finalize my funding deal with them!" he replied in a stressed tone._

_    "Important business my ass! You're going to Hawaii for Kami's sake, I hardly call that business!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't be such a coward, and it IS important business and I HAVE to go now. Besides, I'm also having you do this because that Kikyou person gives me the chills. Don't screw this up or you'll be disowned" Sesshomaru called as he boarded the plane. _

_-EndFlashBack-_

_-* -_

      "Besides that Kikyou person gives me the chills" Inuyasha mimicked. "Where does he get off calling ME a coward when it's him who's afraid of his own business partner." Inuyasha rapped his fingers on the armrest aggravated. "Besides his little business doesn't really need funding, and what a lame ass modo it has, I mean come on 'Tensaiga your metal miracle' give me a break!".

       "Takani residence Sir" Said the limo driver as he pulled up the driveway to a rather large manor. Inuyasha groaned mentally as the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for him. Inuyasha stepped out of the limo and grabbed his bag "What's even more stupid about this, is that I have to spend 3 freaking days here! How does it take 3 whole days just to finalize a business deal!?" Inuyasha fumed as he made his way up to the door.

    "Well here goes nothing" Inuyasha said as he pushed the buzzer on the intercom. "State your name" Came the voice of a security guard on the other side. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Taisho Inuyasha" was his blunt reply. "Ah yes, for the business deal, come in" the guard replied. 

       Soon a butler appeared at the door and let Inuyasha in. "Mrs.Takani Kikyou will meet with in you in the lounge room, I'll show you there, and then take your belongings to your sleeping quarters" Said the butler as he led Inuyasha down a hall.

       As Inuyasha and the butler were walking a girl with raven black hair and blue gray eyes that seemed glazed over walked past them, to Inuyasha it looked like she hadn't even noticed they were there. "_Weird"_ he thought as he continued to follow the butler. "Please, take a seat and Mrs.Takani will be with you momentarily" Said the butler as he led Inuyasha into a large room, and then departed.

   Inuyasha looked around and settled for a comfortable looking chair with dark blue coverings. "_Feh! Sesshomaru owes me big time for this!" _. "Inuyasha I presume?" Kikyou said as she entered the room and took a seat across from Inuyasha. "Yah, that's me" Inuyasha grumbled. 

       Kikyou raised an eyebrow at how bad Inuyasha's manners were, but brushed the thought aside, there were more important matters to attend to. "About the Tensaiga funding deal, we've come across a few complications and need to re-write the contract. We can't really finalize the deal until the new contract is written and signed, so until then make yourself at home." Kikyou said blandly.  

       Right about then the girl who Inuyasha has seen earlier was walking by and caught Inuyasha's attention. Kikoyu followed Inuyasha's gaze and saw that it was fixed on Kagome. "Who is she?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Just a girl that is held in our care, don't bother waisting your time with her though, she doesn't speak or anything." Kikyou said coldly. "Here, I'll show you, Kagome come here" Kikyou ordered.

      Kagome stopped momentarily and gave Kikyou a blank stare before continuing on as if she didn't understand. "You see, she isn't that responsive" kikyou continued "Anyways you'll be shown to a guest room, I hope you find it to your liking" Kikyou finished, and with that she stood up and left. 

     "If you'd follow me Sir" Came the voice of the butler who had led Inuyasha to this room in the first place. "Uh, ya, sure" Inuyasha replied as he got up and followed the butler. As they were walking Inuyasha saw the Girl again. _Man, it seems like the only thing she does is wander around aimlessly all day _Inuyasha thought as they came near her. 

      "Hi" Inuyasha said to Kagome as they were passing by. The girl Inuyasha had heard Kikyou call 'Kagome` stopped for a moment, and it looked like she was going to open her mouth to respond when the butler stepped between them. "Ah, my apologies Sir, I'm not sure if Mrs.Takani told you this, but Miss Kagome doesn't speak, and she isn't very responsive to anything I'm afraid, you really shouldn't waist your time on her. On another note here is your room Sir, may it be to your liking." The butler finished and then left Inuyasha to his own thoughts.

      Right after that a maid came in. "hello Sir, my name is Naoki and I'll be tending to you during your stay, is there anything you'd like?" She asked sweetly while smiling. "Ya, I was just curious, who is that 'Kagome' girl?" Inuyasha replied earnestly.

       The maid's smile faltered… "Well uh, you see, Kagome is in the care of Mrs.Takani and she doesn't talk, and she's not really that responsive, you really shouldn't waist your time with her" came the maids response. "Ya ok, thanks, you can go now, I don't need anything" Inuyasha said. The maid then nodded and left.

"What are they all programmed to tell me the same thing!?" Inuyasha fumed as he plopped down on his bed. "Three times now, and they've all told me the same thing! If I didn't know any better I'd say they were paid to say that. And what's with the 'she doesn't talk' stuff, it looked to me that when I said 'hi' that Kagome girl was going to say something to me." Inuyasha nit his eye brows together in annoyance.

      Inuyasha didn't know why, but there was just something about her, Kagome, that pulled at the back of his mind. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. And he felt like he wanted to know more about her… Inuyasha yawned tiredly and layed back in his bed _"sleep now, think later, ya, that sounds good"_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

- * -

-_Dream-_

_         It was happening again, the same dream…Inuyasha looked around and there he was in that same cabinet, but this time after they knocked the small girl unconscious instead of him ending up in a police station the next second it continued on… Inuyasha watched as a short man with glasses took a needle from a small black bag and then injected it into the small girl._

_     "What in the heck" Inuyasha thought as he continued watching. The short man who had the needle stood up and looked at some one Inuyasha still couldn't quite see from his hiding place "The drug will subdue her for up to twelve hours, during those twelve hours she won't be able to act very much on her own accord, and probably won't be able to speak much either, in a way it traps her in her own mind, it's the most effective subduing drug there is. I should presume it meets your standards?"._

_        Kikyou smirked "Yes that'll be perfect so long as she is drugged every twelve hours we should be fine" came the response from the same cold voice that Inuyasha had heard before, but Inuyasha still couldn't see who it belonged to._

_      Inuyasha watched as the small girl was picked up and carried outside. And then suddenly Inuyasha was back in the same police station from his previous dreams, and he saw the same newspaper with the same little girl's face on the front cover. But then, the face on the cover changed, and the picture began blinking back and forth rather fastly between the picture of the little girl and, Kagome?_

_ -EndDream-_

_-* -_

      "What the!" Inuyasha jolted up in his bed in a cold sweat. "Man, these dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder every time, but I can't help but think that they mean something." Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his forehead, and then there was Kagome, what did she have to do with any of this. _I think it's about time I get some answers…_Inuyasha though wearily.

          Then a sudden thought came to him. Kikyou DID say he should make himself at home, and while at home he WAS allowed to be as nosy as he wanted. Problem solved, if no one else was going to tell him the whole story on this Kagome girl then he was just going to have to ask Kagome herself!

- * -

A/N- sooo…. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? If you guys are a bit… confused, that's ok, you're not supposed to completely understand this story yet  ^-^ . But these are some questions that you guys might be asking, so ya, I'll explain a few things…

When Dr.Taisho (Inu's dad) and Professor. Higurashi (Kag's dad) were killed Kagome was 5 yrs old, Inuyasha was 7 yrs old, and in this story, Kikyou was about 20 yrs old. Now it's ten years later, so now Kagome would be 15, Inuyasha 17, and Kikyou 30.

       If you guys have any questions, or you have a feeling you know what's going to happen next, tell me in your review!  ^-^

**_My muse for this chapter was Mucomi9_** Which reviewer will be the one to inspire my next Chapter? Just review, wait, than read to find out! Who knows, it could be you  ***points at you***  o.o

                     ~AngelWingsbaka~

Hi my muses, (yes you, the reviewers) Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is always greatly appreciated! Thankyou SO very much to those who Review!


	3. Oops?

A Mind Pulled Asunder

A/N- Well, I'm on spring break, and I WAS going to update The 5th son, but unfortunately the plot to the next chapter is on my computer, at home, where I am not  .. So I'm updating this story ^-^

Disclaimer: I own not Inu and co. But the plot of this story is mine

~*~

Chapter 3: Oops?

                       Inuyasha peeked his head out from behind his door and looked right, and then left. 'Coast is clear' he thought as he stepped out of his room and began walking down the hall.

        ' Since no one will tell me anything about Kagome, I'll just have to ask her myself ' Inuyasha mused to himself as he continued walking. His golden eyes peering randomly over the many doors he passed by, Inuyasha stopped for a moment.

       'Now, if only I knew which room was hers…' he though dejectedly. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from near by and quickly hid himself behind a corner. A short maid passed by carrying some laundry and humming to herself.

         'That was close' Inuyasha thought as he let out a sigh. "Sir" Inuyasha almost had a heart attack at the sound of the voice as he jumped and turned around to see the butler from earlier.

         "Yes?" Inuyasha replied innocently. Raising an eye brow the butler looked at Inuyasha suspiciously "Are you looking for something Sir?".

     "Um… ya, the bathroom!" Inuyasha responded using the first excuse that came to mind. "Sir, there is a bathroom connected to your room." The butler replied growing more suspicious. 

      "There is?" Inuyasha replied trying to sound as if he truly had no idea. "Yes, there is Sir" The butler said getting annoyed. "Well, guess I'll be going then" Inuyasha replied as he quickly walked of. "Strange boy…" the butler muttered shaking his head.

~*~

          'Damn that was close!' Inuyasha thought as he continued down the hall. 'So much for me finding that Kagome girl..' he sighed unhappily. Soon Inuyasha approached his room and stopped out side the door.

        'Well, I don't want to go back in there, it's too boring, there's got to be SOMETHING to do around this place' Inuyasha thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking again.

      Looking around Inuyasha sighed "This place is so damn boring!" he yelled out loud angrily. "Feh, and it's way too quite, creepy" he finished off as he spotted a window.

        Walking up to it he looked out the window. 'It's raining…' Inuyasha thought as he propped his elbow on the sill. 'I'm in a house that is too huge and too empty, the owner gives me the chills, it's frikking boring here, no one will tell me about that Kagome girl, AND it's raining' Inuyasha though in an annoyed manner.

       Suddenly a flash of lightening lit up the sky and Inuyasha could have sworn he had seen the silhouette of a person running towards the gates, away from the mansion.

     'Who the…?' Inuyasha though, and then another flash of lightening hit. "Hey, that's Kagome!" Inuyasha said once he recognized her. 'Now that I know where she is, maybe I can get some answers' Inuyasha thought as he headed for the door and exited the mansion.

        Running Inuyasha wiped some of his drenched hair away from his face so he could see clearly. Soon he gained more speed and was coming up on Kagome. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled through the driving rain. 

         Kagome turned her head looked at him, and started running faster. "No! Wait, I want to talk to you!" Inuyasha shouted to her, as he once again had to pick up his pace.

      ~*~

         Kagome just ran faster 'This is my only chance, I can't let it slip away!' Kagome though as the boy she had learned to be Inuyasha ran after her. Rain pouring harder and harder by the minute Kagome pushed her bangs away from her face.

         "Please stop, I just want to talk to you…" she heard Inuyasha call out once more. 'He seems, sincere about it…' Kagome though as she slowed down and then came to a complete stop.

~*~

         Inuyasha watched as the girl slowed, and then stopped. Turning Kagome faced Inuyasha her eyes locking with his. 'She looks, so sad…' Inuyasha thought.

      For what seemed like forever, when in reality it was just a minute or so, they both just stood there, rain pouring down drenching both of their bodies, nothing heard but the sound of crackling thunder in the distance. 

        "I'd like to know more, about you…" Inuyasha said the rain blurring his words a little, but he knew Kagome had heard. Holding her left arm in her right hand Kagome shifted a little "Really?" she said her voice cracking a bit.

      Inuyasha frowned a little. 'Her voice is so weak.' He though a bit sadly. And she seemed so fragile, as if every single little drop of rain that hit her skin could break her, practically like porcelain. She looked small, and sad, and all of a sudden Inuyasha felt the urge to stop that, to see her smile…

~*~

             Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha quirked an eye brow wondering what was wrong.

        "Hey! Stop her!" Came a voice as Inuyasha turned his head to see several security guards running towards them.   "What's this all about?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back around only to find that Kagome had taken off running again.

            Sighing Inuyasha also started running 'I want answers!' Inuyasha thought

        Soon gaining on her Inuyasha reached out and managed to grab Kagome's arm as they both slipped in the mud, Kagome landing in Inuyasha's lap. Terrified gray blue eyes peered up into Inuyasha's Golden ones as the security guards started getting closer.

           "Please" came Kagome's hoarse words as Inuyasha looked at her. "Please what?" he asked confused and worried at the same time.

             "Please don't let them-" Kagome was cut off crying in slight pain as a tranquilizer hit her right shoulder.  Security now surrounded them as they pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. "Thanks for stopping her." one of the guards said to Inuyasha.

           "Wha- Hey! What are you doing to her!" Inuyasha yelled as one of the Guards pulled out a needle and injected its contents into Kagome's wrist. Holding Inuyasha back the guard shook his head "Don't worry about it, it's just… Medicine for Kagome's, Medical condition." He replied.

          "Medical condition, what medical condition!?" Inuyasha asked accusingly. "She, has this condition where she suddenly she won't know where she is at, and she'll start screaming about being held prisoner against her will, and nonsense like that" The guard replied.

     Inuyasha glared at the guard 'He's lying through his rotten fucking teeth!' Inuyasha thought angrily as he watched Kagome be carried away.

~*~

           Now back in the Mansion Inuyasha stepped into the steaming shower enjoying it's feel against his back after being out in the freezing rain.

        Running his hands through his thick silver hair Inuyasha sighed a little. He had come so close to actually talking to Kagome today, only to find out that she apparently has a 'medical condition'.

     "Medical condition my ass" he scowled pulling open the shower door and wrapping a towel around his waist.  "It seems like everything they're telling me around here is a load of shit" Inuyasha glowered pulling a towel over his head and drying his hair. 

     "I mean seriously, they told me that Kagome doesn't speak or is responsive, yet low and behold when the security guards came she freaked out, I'd call that responsive, AND she does talk!" Inuyasha said angrily as he threw on some light cloths an exited the bathroom. 

     Walking out of his room on Inuyasha spotted Kagome "Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called waving his hand. He watched as the forlorn girl turned staring at him blankly and then began walking, wandering once again. 

        Inuyasha stood there in shock. She was doing it again, the whole not responsive, won't talk to any one, wandering around aimlessly thing again. And Inuyasha had a feeling it had to do with that 'medication' the guard had injected her with earlier. 

       Inuyasha sighed… and it was all his fault, he was the one who stopped Kagome… "Oops?" 

~*~

A/N- Well that is it for this chapter peoples, I hope you liked it, and who knows, maybe if I get bored I'll write chapter 4 some time this week also! ^-^

                 ~AngelWingsbaka~

          Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated! ^-^


End file.
